Je ne te dirais jamais au revoir
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Cesare doit partir pour la France. Lucrezia devra elle aussi quitté Rome quelques semaines plus tard pour gagner Naples. Il est temps pour eux de se dire au revoir. Peut-être cette séparation leur sera bénéfique. Il s'est passé trop de choses. Mais malgré que cela lui parait juste, Lucrezia ne peut pas s'empêcher de souffrir à l'idée d'être une fois de plus séparée de Cesare...


**Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2015 et plein de bonheur à tous :D Je reviens en ce début d'année avec un nouveau OS tout frais après une petite semaine de vacance, toujours sur The Borgias ! Je reprends ici la dernière scène de l'épisode 4 de la saison 3, quand Cesare et Lucrezia se disent au revoir, en plus d'un petit bonus aux yeux de Cesare. **

**Dans le prochain OS, je parlerais un peu plus du personnage de Micheletto, bien que cela restera un OS sur Cesare et Lucrezia. **

**Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimée l'écrire - après avoir quitté Cesare et Lucrezia pendant quelques temps, ils me manquait - et j'espère que vous aurez tout autant de plaisir à le lire ! :)**

**Bisous et à bientôt ! Roza-Maria ;)**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Aline ~ Réponse à la review de "Les Neufs Cercles" : **_Coucou Aline ! Wouah quel review, merci, merci, merci ! Tes longues reviews sont toujours un plaisir immense ! Je suis très heureuse que ce OS t'ai plu, je doutais plus que jamais, il à été très dure à écrire, comme tu dis il y'a beaucoup de non dits et tout est dans l'interprétation du spectateur et on peut tous avoir une vision différente, je suis contente d'avoir réussie à faire une version qui paraisse naturel et logique. J'aime bien ton point de vu sur la fin, sur la vision de Cesare, c'est intéressant, bien que je ne la partage pas totalement, mais ça marche parfaitement. Ah mais ne t'excuse pas, surtout pas, plus tes reviews sont longues, plus je me régale ! :D Contente que l'introduction des cercles de Dante n'ait pas gêné et est bien passée :D Je suis contente que mon OS t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ! A très bientôt :)_

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris ceux qui disaient que la paix et la lassitude pouvait aller de paire. C'était illogique, selon elle. Comment un sentiment aussi magnifique et rare que la paix intérieure pouvait fonctionner avec la lassitude, qui épuisait et affaiblissait l'âme ? Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle commençait un peu à comprendre. Elle était en train de le ressentir. Du moins en avait-elle l'impression.

Elle était épuisée. Ereintée, fatiguée, plus lasse que jamais. Elle n'avait plus la force d'être en colère où de nourrir sa haine, du moins pas pour l'instant, mais elle savait que ce sentiment n'était que passager. Elle était une Borgia, après tout. Sa soif de vengeance et sa passion reviendront bien assez tôt. Et Lucrezia le regrettait presque. Parce que cette immense fatigue avait le bénéfice immense que son esprit était très clair. Et un peu apaisé, dans un sens.

Après avoir accompli ce qu'on avait exigé d'elle, elle était allée se réfugier dans sa chambre, ignorant totalement Alfonso qui l'appelait derrière elle. Elle n'avait vraiment pas en été en état de lui adresser la parole, de le regarder. Cette seule idée lui donnait la nausée. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'était roulé en boule sur son lit, s'attendant à pleurer. Mais rien n'était venu. Aucune larme. Peut-être avait-elle trop pleurée. Elle était restée éveillée jusqu'au lever du soleil, ses pensées se tournant et se retournant dans sa tête. A voir les visages défilés les uns après les autres, sans parvenir à s'arrêtez sur un seul d'entre eux.

Lucrezia avait tant de reproches pour tellement de mondes… Tellement de rancœur… Envers son père, ses frères, son mari, l'oncle infâme de celui-ci… Trop de colère, beaucoup trop. Cela l'a rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à nourrir cette rage contre tous. Dieu enseignait le pardon. Elle devait pardonnez à certaine personnes. Même si ils ne le méritaient pas. Cela lui vaudrait au moins une certaine paix intérieure.

La première personne à qui elle avait pensée, c'était lui, bien sur. Même si au fond d'elle-même, elle lui avait déjà pardonnée, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle ne pouvait pas être en colère contre lui. Cela la faisait souffrir plus que tout et elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter cette peine en ce moment. Elle avait déjà bien trop de souffrance à endurer. Que dire de sa seconde nuit de noces ? Qu'en penser ? D'un côté, elle aimerait l'effacer totalement et entièrement de sa mémoire, faire comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé, faire comme si Alfonso ne l'avait jamais touché, comme si Ferdinand ne l'avait jamais regardée de ses yeux de vipère. Si seulement cela pouvait juste disparaître.

Mais d'un autre côté… Elle aimerait se rappeler de cela toute sa vie. Ne serait-ce que pour garder son regard à jamais gravé dans son esprit. Bien souvent, elle avait vu de l'amour, du désir, de la passion dans ses yeux. Mais cette nuit là, il y avait eu quelque chose de plus. Cette nuit, elle avait parfaitement vu qu'il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, ne serait-ce que pour respirer. Il avait beau dire où faire, il avait beau toujours fuir, cette nuit elle avait vu son âme. Totalement nue, entièrement dévoilée. C'était la plus belle vision qu'elle n'a jamais eue. Et ne serait-ce que pour cela, elle ne voulait pas oublier cette horrible nuit. Ni oublier ce sentiment de joie quand elle avait compris qu'il serait perdu sans elle, qu'il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait.

Lucrezia le savait parfaitement, maintenant. Et pourtant, voilà qu'il s'apprêtait de nouveau à partir. A la quitter. Aujourd'hui, il devait partir pour la France, afin de forger une alliance avec le nouveau roi, alliance qui serait appuyée par un mariage pour Cesare et une annulation de mariage pour Louis. Des alliances, toujours des alliances… Il allait partir signer la fin inévitable de son mariage avec Alfonso. Mais à présent, elle s'en moquait quelque peu. Son mariage avec Alfonso était déjà un échec cuisant sur toute la ligne, de toute manière. Autant qu'il finisse, même si ce ne serait pas pour maintenant.

Son cœur saignait à l'idée que Cesare s'en aille. La douleur dans sa poitrine était lancinante, et ce depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Mais peut-être cet éloignement leur serait bénéfique, dans un sens. Quelques semaines, voir quelques mois séparés. Il s'était passée bien trop de choses ces derniers temps, trop de choses en trop peu de temps. Leur relation en avait autant souffert qu'elle s'était renforcée. Mais c'était fragile. Cette séparation provisoire leur ferait peut-être du bien, leur permettrait de se retrouver, plus unis que jamais. Oh, elle disait cela, mais elle savait qu'elle allait passer de longues nuits à pleurer lorsqu'il serait en France. Lorsqu'il serait trop loin pour qu'elle puisse sentir ses bras forts autour d'elle.

Il allait se marier. Une autre femme allait entrer dans sa vie. Mais étrangement, cela ne l'inquiétait pas. N'avait-il pas déjà été très amoureux, dans le passé ? Et pourtant, elle avait toujours vu dans ses yeux quelque choses de plus quand il l'a regardait. Qu'importe l'épouse qu'il aura, qu'importe si il est amoureux d'elle, jamais il ne l'aimera comme il l'aime, elle, cela elle en avait la certitude. Car son amour était égale au sien, et que quand elle avait aimée follement Paolo, jamais cela n'avait été comme Cesare. Pas à un seul instant. C'est un sentiment que personne ne pourra jamais détruire.

Lucrezia savait qu'elle devait aller lui dire au revoir. Qu'elle le regretterait amèrement si elle n'y allait pas. Mais elle s'était réfugiée dans ses appartements, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la même par lequel elle avait regardée lorsqu'il était venu lui annoncer qu'elle allait devoir consommer son mariage en public. Elle n'avait pas la force de bouger, se contentant de regarder les préparatifs du départ de son frère, dehors. Sans parvenir à descendre du rebord pour aller le voir. Elle se sentait incapable de jouer la comédie devant le monde, aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait incapable d'aller le voir partir.

Mais il lui avait facilité les choses. Cesare était venu à elle. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas toqué. Il avait ouvert la porte, simplement et elle n'avait rien dit quand elle le vit entrée dans la pièce, bien que son cœur se mit à battre follement la chamade, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Son regard était sombre, son expression amer et fatigué, lui aussi. Ils s'était regardés dans les yeux, elle assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, lui debout au milieu de la pièce, sans prononcer un mot. C'était inutile. Elle voyait parfaitement ce qu'il lui hurlait dans son regard, sans arriver à le prononcer à voix haute.

« Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi… ».

Lucrezia lui avait sourit tristement, afin qu'il comprenne qu'il était déjà pardonné. Même si elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il lui avait rendu son sourire et s'était approché, quelque peu hésitant, mais voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il s'était assis à ses côtés, le regard hanté. Il lui avait alors rappelé son départ, mais elle l'avait interrompu en lui disant qu'elle savait. Dieu, il souffrait autant qu'elle. Elle le voyait à ses traits malheureux mais résigné. Elle détestait le voir ainsi. Mais elle souffrait, elle aussi. Cela l'a brûlait de l'intérieur. Pourtant, elle n'avait ni envie de pleurer, ni de hurler. C'était un mal pour un bien.

\- N'importe quel princesse de ton choix, murmura-t-elle doucement, quand il mentionna, hésitant, le mariage.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder avec un petit sourire amusé, bien que lui ne la regardait, gardant les yeux baissés sur ses mains qui s'agitait. Son visage était calme mais il était malgré tout nerveux. Elle le voyait à l'agitation dans ses doigts. Ces doigts si doux… Lucrezia souriait car elle savait aussi qu'il avait aussi envie de partir. C'était le commencement, pour lui. Le début de l'avenir après qui il avait tant couru, pour lequel il s'était tant battu. Un mariage signifierait pour lui le début total et complet de sa liberté. En s'alliant avec la France et avec une française, il se libérait totalement du joug de leur père. Comme c'est ironique. Pour la plupart du monde, le mariage signifie l'emprisonnement. Pour Cesare, il signifie la liberté.

\- C'est ce que m'a fait comprendre l'ambassadeur de France, acquiesça-t-il en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

Il n'était pas très enthousiaste, cependant. Tout en lui criait même au chagrin. Quelque part, cela fit du bien à Lucrezia. Pourquoi devrait-elle toujours souffrir pour deux ? Et cela la réconforta un peu aussi. Elle avait une conscience totale de son amour, certes, mais en avoir des preuves comme à cet instant faisait toujours du bien. Surtout qu'ils allaient être séparés pendant une longue période. Même si elle n'était pas inquiète, elle savait qu'elle envierait plus tard cette mystérieuse femme qui allait devenir l'épouse de Cesare Borgia. Celle qui pourrait profiter de ses caresses et de son amour sans en avoir honte, sans en culpabiliser, sans devoir éternellement se cacher et jouer devant les autres. Oui, elle l'enviait déjà terriblement, cette épouse.

N'importe quelle princesse de son choix… Le roi Louis mettait toutes les jeunes femmes françaises nobles à la disposition de son frère. Comme des moutons, parmi lequel il fallait choisir les meilleures bêtes. Cela lui rappela comment son père l'avait mise sur le marchée et vendue deux fois au plus offrant, même si elle avait eu le choix pour la seconde fois. Enfin, avoir eu le choix est un bien grand mot. Si elle avait vraiment pu choisir, elle ne se serait pas mariée du tout. Lucrezia plaint tout à coup cette reine de France, qui allait être chassée de son trône alors qu'elle devait être une femme tout ce qu'il y'a de plus normale et de plus honorable. Juste par le caprice d'un homme qui, comme il est roi, est libre d'obtenir tout ce qu'il désire si il à de quoi payer. Et elle savait, bien sur, que Cesare saurait y mettre le prix.

\- Le roi de France doit vraiment désirer être débarrassé de sa femme, commenta-t-elle distraitement, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Les hommes avaient tant de pouvoir… Si seulement elle pouvait se débarrasser d'Alfonso aussi facilement ! Si seulement elle pouvait être totalement libérée. Elle aussi devait s'en aller. Une fois Cesare parti, elle devrait partir pour Naples avec son mari et le roi Ferdinand. Avec seulement son mari et le roi Ferdinand. Son fils Giovanni resterait à Rome, sous la garde de ses grands parents. Ce souvenir relança la douleur aiguë de son cœur. Non seulement elle allait être séparée de Cesare – même si cela pourrait leur faire du bien, elle savait qu'elle allait en souffrir, horriblement – on l'a privait du second être qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Son fils. Son doux Giovanni. Et si elle avait la certitude entière qu'elle reverrait rapidement Cesare, elle n'était absolument pas certaine d'un jour pouvoir revoir son fils. Et cela lui donnait plus que tout envie de cracher sur Naples et sur la famille d'Aragon et de rester à Rome.

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans un nid de vipères, avec un roi qui la détestait et un mari qui ne servait strictement à rien. Son frère serait loin, son père sera trop occupé à Rome pour se soucier d'elle et de Naples. Une seconde fois, elle allait se retrouver totalement seule dans une nouvelle ville avec un nouveau mari. Certes, Alfonso n'était Giovanni Sforza et on était loin de Pesaro. Mais la situation était la même. Elle devrait de nouveau se battre seule, sans le soutien de sa famille, sans le soutien de Cesare… Pourtant, si elle n'avait envie de rien à cet instant, elle savait qu'elle était prête à se battre. Qu'elle en avait gagné la force. Et surtout qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, même si ce désir est éteint à l'heure qu'il est. Elle avait beaucoup de comptes à régler avec la famille royale de Naples.

Et lorsqu'elle flancherait, car elle flancherait par moments, c'était certain, elle aurait les souvenirs et les lettres pour la réconforter. Les souvenirs de ses moments heureux, en famille, à Rome. Les souvenirs de Cesare et de la chaleur de ses bras, de la douceur de ses mains. Le souvenir de leur nuit, qui la brûlait à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait. Elle aurait bien besoin de ce souvenir, surtout. Car elle ne connaîtra pas ce genre d'ébats avant longtemps. Pour le moment, elle se sentait incapable de faire l'amour avec Alfonso. Cette seule idée lui retournait l'estomac. Elle ignore si elle en sera de nouveau capable un jour et honnêtement, elle s'en moquait. Leur mariage ne ferait pas long feu. Elle avait envie d'y croire, à son mariage. Mais cette alliance avec la France est bien trop évidente. Le roi Louis réclamerait son trône de Naples, bien sur, et qu'est-ce que Cesare pourra faire alors, sinon le lui donner ? Si il refuse, il perdra tout ce qu'il était sur le point de construire. Et cela pourquoi, pour maintenir leur alliance avec Naples et la famille d'Aragon ? Une ville qui n'apportait strictement rien et une famille qui avait humilié les Borgia ? Cesare se ferait un plaisir d'écraser Naples dès que le roi le lui demanderait. Peut-être s'insurgerait-elle de nouveau contre cela, plus tard. Pour l'instant, cela lui était indifférent. Elle serait toujours l'instrument politique de son père et de son frère. A quoi bon se battre contre l'inévitable ?

\- Regarde-moi, dit alors Cesare, d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Ah, elle connaissait ce ton. Cette intonation résolue dans la voix de son frère. Il allait de nouveau se perdre dans ses propres mensonges. Il s'y était de nouveau réfugié, elle le sentait. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la lassitude en elle mais elle leva néanmoins les yeux vers son frère. Son expression était aussi décisive que remplie de doutes, en fait. Peut-être serait-il toujours en proie aux doutes, maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments. Tant mieux. Ses mêmes doutes l'avaient assez torturée, elle aussi.

\- Ce qui nous est arrivé… et qui n'a pas pu se reproduire…

Il l'a regardait dans les yeux en disant cela et elle sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots. Les yeux de Cesare brillaient de sentiments, même si il était calme. Dire les choses clairement ainsi… cela faisait quelque chose. Lucrezia restait consciente que c'était un péché, même si elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle s'en moquait. Enoncer à voix haute son péché était autre chose que de le garder secret, de ne pas en parler, même lorsqu'ils était tout les deux. Elle pouvait revoir chaque instant de cette nuit avec une netteté terrifiante. Se souvenir de chaque sensation, de chaque caresse avec précision. Et elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux que lui aussi.

\- Tout cela appartient au passé, continua-t-il avec résolution. Cela n'a pas de place dans ton avenir, ni dans le mien.

Cesare détourna les yeux à ces mots, regardant dans le vide. Les pensées semblaient tourner à toute vitesse dans son esprit, c'est presque si elle pouvait en voir les rouages.

\- Le destin est scellé maintenant, tu es libre d'aimer ton mari et je suis libre de me trouver une femme. Nous pouvons peut-être… trouver le chemin du bonheur.

Etrangement, elle eut envie de rire pendant un instant. Il était intelligent, son frère, à n'en pas douter. Mais à des moments, il pouvait être terriblement naïf et aveugle. Elle pouvait voir la passion que ses certitudes entraînaient briller dans ses yeux, ses résolutions lui donnaient l'énergie, vu qu'il était certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Il y a quelques jours, si il lui avait dit tout cela, en la regardant de cette manière, elle serait entré dans une colère noire et aurait fondue en larmes dès qu'il serait parti. Mais pas à cet instant. A cet instant, elle était juste lasse. Et peut-être un peu déçue.

« Tout cela appartient au passée… ». Certes. Mais comment parvenir à faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit ? Comment continuer à vivre alors qu'ils avaient effleuré l'extase ? Elle ne se voyait pas se satisfaire d'Alfonso. Elle ne se voyait tout simplement pas revenir dans sa vie d'avant, d'avant qu'elle connaisse le plaisir que ses caresses pouvait prodiguer. Elle avait de nouveau cette impression lancinante qu'il prenait la fuite face à leur amour. Pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, il y faisait face, mais à sa manière. Peut-être même de la plus raisonnable et douloureuse des manières.

Car il n'avait pas tort, dans le fond, elle devait le reconnaître. Quel avenir avait-ils, tout les deux ? Absolument aucun. Condamné à se cacher, à s'aimer dans l'ombre, à rester souvent éloignés l'un de l'autre, chacun tenu par leurs obligations ailleurs, par leurs conjoints et leurs villes respectifs… Elle serait toujours obligée de voir la culpabilité briller dans les yeux de son frère. Car c'est ce qu'il serait toujours, malgré son amour pour lui. Son frère. Son grand frère, son sang et sa chair. Envers et contre tout… et bien malheureusement. Ce qu'elle aurait été capable de donner pour qu'il ne soit pas son frère…

L'idée… de ne plus jamais connaître ses baisers… et ses caresses… était insoutenable. Seigneur, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Mais il n'avait pas tort. Faire une croix sur leur relation… était même la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. Aimer son mari… Elle ignorait si elle en serait un jour capable à nouveau. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'essayer, de faire des efforts pour un homme qu'elle avait découvert aussi faible. Mais peut-être que cela en valait la peine. Peut-être son mariage méritait une seconde chance. Si Cesare la poussait dans cette voie là, c'est qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de venir tout détruire ensuite… Même si elle ignorait comme il comptait s'y prendre pour éviter cela.

Mais seigneur, à qui mentait-elle ainsi ? Elle avait beau avoir parfaitement conscience que c'est ce qui aurait été la meilleure chose à faire, la chose la plus raisonnable et sainte, elle s'en savait parfaitement incapable. D'effacer tout ce qui leur était arrivée pour essayer de retrouver une relation de frère et soeur normal. Elle en était incapable et elle ne le voulait même pas essayer. Pourquoi se faire volontairement souffrir quand on savait qu'on allait droit dans le mur ? Cesare avait ce talent pour se mentir à lui-même, pour se bercer d'illusions, d'illusions qui lui apportait une sérénité et une paix intérieur, pendant quelques temps au moins.

Mais elle avait vu ses sentiments, son amour dans ses yeux. Aussi clairement que dans de l'eau de roche. Il l'aimait, avec autant de folie et de passion qu'elle l'aimait. Cet amour totalement fou et interdit… Il ne pourrait pas non plus s'en débarrasser. Il allait essayer de toutes ses forces de passer à autre chose, de ranger son amour dans un recoin de son esprit mais il n'y parviendrait pas et il s'en rendra compte par lui-même.

« Trouver le bonheur… » Quel naïveté, Cesare, quel naïveté. Le bonheur, il était le seul à pouvoir le lui apporter. Elle l'avait compris et accepter depuis longtemps. Mais lui gardait encore espoir de le trouver ailleurs que dans les bras de sa soeur, car il n'arrivait pas à se pardonnez cet amour, à se débarrasser de sa culpabilité. Elle comprenait cela. Même si elle aurait tellement aimée qu'il voie les choses telles qu'elle les voit. Mais il ouvrirait les yeux de par lui-même… Comme il l'avait fait pour leur amour. Il fallait laisser faire le temps. De toute manière, ils allaient être loin l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs mois, et il faudrait bien vivre pendant ces moments là. Si vivre dans cette illusion lui faisait du bien, qu'il le fasse. Il aurait à affronter ses vrais sentiments bien assez tôt.

Lucrezia observa son frère et elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de lui sourire malgré sa fatigue, sa lassitude et son chagrin. Il était si beau, si brillant dans sa détermination. Il allait totalement conquérir la cour d'Avignon et les jeunes françaises allait se pâmer devant lui. Bandes de petites idiotes, pensa-t-elle avec amusement. L'une d'entre elle sera sa femme, mais jamais il ne l'aimera totalement, car son cœur appartient déjà quelqu'un à d'autre.

« Il m'appartient » pensa Lucrezia avec tendresse. Elle caressa le genou de son frère, doucement et frissonna à son contact. Chacun de ses effleurements ne cesserait jamais de la faire vibrer. Elle n'irait pas le voir partir, elle n'en avait pas le courage. Cette séparation provisoire était pour le mieux. Elle préférait le voir s'en aller de cette pièce en se disant qu'elle le reverrait bientôt, qu'ils allaient se retrouver.

\- Reviens vite à Rome, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Sa main monta doucement jusqu'à l'avant bras de Cesare et il posa sa main chaude sur la sienne, la serrant doucement. Elle lut de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux, même si elle était certaine qu'il n'en avait pas conscience. Il avait certainement eu peur qu'elle essaie de briser cette résolution qu'il s'était forgé. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire, il le ferait tout seul en tant voulu. Elle était persuadée, que dans le fond, il savait parfaitement qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il serra une dernière fois sa main dans la sienne et il se leva, quittant la pièce sans se retourner.

Le bref instant de douceur qu'elle avait ressenti disparut aussitôt, se laissant remplacé par le chagrin et la fatigue. Voilà. Dans quelques minutes, il serait en route pour la France et dans quelques heures, il serait déjà au loin. Elle avait beau s'y être préparée, cela lui fit quand même l'effet d'un coup de massue. Il lui manquait déjà horriblement. Ils avaient déjà séparés mainte fois et à chaque fois, la séparation avait été horriblement douloureuse. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais. C'était même pire, désormais, car elle ne quittait plus seulement son frère et son confident. Elle laissait partir son amant. Son seul véritable mari, dans son cœur.

Lucrezia avait encore quelques semaines de tranquillité avant son départ pour Naples. Quelques semaines où elle allait profiter le plus possible de son fils. Elle ignorait encore comment elle allait réussir à le laisser à Rome et à partir… Et si elle y parvenait, elle ignorait aussi combien de temps elle tiendrait à Naples sans lui, au milieu de personnes qui ne l'aimait pas. Lucrezia ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas penser à cela, pour l'instant du moins. Elle n'en avait pas la force.

A la place, elle visualisa le visage de Cesare. Il devait être arrivé dehors, à cet instant, en train de monter sur son cheval, prêt à partir pour conquérir ce destin qu'il avait tant cherché. Elle sourit en repensant à ces mots. C'était un sourire triste mais amusé aussi. Tellement intelligent mais tellement naïf, aussi...

« Tu pense sincèrement que je vais oublier notre relation, nous oublier, Cesare ? Je ne pourrais jamais. Et toi non plus. Je ne serais jamais capable de te dire au revoir ».

* * *

Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Il faudra bientôt ordonner le départ. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour dormir la nuit. Ils étaient arrivés en pleine campagne de Toscane, pas loin de Sienne. Il restait encore un long chemin à parcourir pour arriver jusqu'à Avignon. Cela ne dérangeait pas Cesare. Il aimait les grandes chevauchés à travers le pays.

Il aurait dû être fou d'excitation. Mais depuis qu'il avait quitté Rome, il avait le cœur lourd et l'âme sombre. Pourtant, tout s'annonçait merveilleusement bien. La France serait son allié pour prendre le pouvoir, autant pour le compte de la famille Borgia mais aussi et surtout pour lui-même. Le roi Louis ne pouvait pas refuser ses conditions. Il avait un peu de mal à croire que la reine soit si laide, mais grand bien lui fasse, il s'en moquait. Tant que cette annulation de mariage lui apporte ce qu'il désire le plus : une armée.

Une armée, oui. Quelque chose dont Rome avait cruellement besoin. L'armée papale était en piteux état, on ne peut pas dire que Juan ait été le meilleur capitaine général qui soit, et il pensait cela avec ironie. Une armée était vitale pour leur famille mais Cesare ne désirait pas cela seulement pour les Borgia. Mais encore une fois, pour lui-même. Son père ne désirait qu'une chose : l'alliance avec la France afin de contrebalancer avec celle de Naples, voir la faire tomber pour de plus grands profits. Jamais il n'avait parlé d'armée. Il risquait de tomber de haut lorsque son fils reviendrait d'Avignon accompagner de cent mille hommes.

_Ses _hommes. _Son _armée, sous _son _commandement. Pas sous celui du pape Alexandre VI où celle de Juan Borgia… Son cher père lui refusait toujours le commandement de l'armée papale, alors qu'elle est devenue si misérable ! Alors qu'il l'avait donné sans hésiter à Juan. Juan avait toujours eu droit à l'or et aux merveilles, tandis que lui ramassaient les miettes que son père voulait bien lui jeter, même après la mort de son frère.

Il avait tué Juan, pourtant, il arrivait encore à le tourmenter. Dieu, que cela le mettait en rage. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Le pape de Rome ne veut pas lui donner d'armée pour protéger la cité et allez soumettre leurs ennemis, les Sforza ? Qu'il le fasse si cela l'amuse. Cesare irait chercher sa propre armée, plus puissante, cinq fois plus grande et on verra comment le pape réagira alors.

Sa relation avec Rodrigo Borgia semblait se dégrader de jour en jour. Plus le pape le regardait, plus Cesare pouvait sentir la colère et le jugement sur lui, le reproche immense qu'il lui fait, et pire que tout, c'est l'expression que son père avait de temps à autre, comme si il regardait un étranger. A bien des reprises, Cesare sentait que le pape aurait préférée que ce soit lui qui meurt plutôt que Juan.

Il avait beau se répéter jour après jour que cela lui était égale, que cela le laissait indifférent, il se mentait à lui-même. Cela faisait mal. Toute sa vie, il avait eu défavorisé, voir rejeté vis-à-vis de Juan, toujours le préféré, toujours le joyeux. Juan pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans en craindre les conséquences, il avait le choix en tout alors que lui… Rodrigo lui avait imposé son avenir et il n'avait pas son mot à dire. C'était ainsi, disait-il. Eh bien, il avait changé cela. Il avait prouvé à son père qu'il n'était pas une marionnette dont il tirait les ficelles. Et le pape lui en voulait, aujourd'hui. Et Cesare se voilait la face quand il se disait que cela ne lui faisait rien.

Comme il se voilait la face sur beaucoup de choses. Notamment sur Lucrezia.

Après l'horrible nuit où il avait du la regarder faire l'amour avec Alfonso, il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Cesare savait aujourd'hui ce qu'il ressentait pour sa soeur. A quoi continuer à nier ? Ce n'était vraiment pas de l'amour fraternel. Ils avaient té bien trop loin pour faire comme si. Mais malgré leurs sentiments communs, malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécus, rien ne leur obligeait à continuer. Cesare avait beau chérir chaque souvenir de la nuit passer avec elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser, à chaque fois qu'il revoyait ses images, qu'elle était sa soeur. Et qu'elle le resterait pour toujours.

Ils n'avaient aucun avenir, pas de cette manière. Qu'allait-ils bien pouvoir faire, bon sang ? S'aimer en secret durant toute leur existence, tout en craignant toujours qu'on les prenne en flagrant délit, devoir se regarder l'un l'autre dans les bras de leur conjoint mutuel ? Et ainsi, souffrir, souffrir, encore et encore, sans fin… Jusqu'à leurs derniers souffle. Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ?

« Pauvre imbécile » ricana la voix noir, plus basse, presque un écho.

Il commençait à dominer cette voix et cela le rassurait. Il avait souvent cru qu'il était fou allié en l'entendant mais il était en train de prendre le pas sur elle et elle ne se manifestait presque plus. Mais à des moments, elle reprenait le dessus, durant quelques secondes. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Lucrezia. Cette voix était comme un instinct intérieur qui lui rappelait ce qui était à lui où ce qu'il devait récupérer. Mais il commençait à la dominer. Et elle n'était que la première qu'il allait conquérir.

Il avait pris la bonne décision pour Lucrezia. Mais cela avait été si dur de le lui dire ! Elle avait bien réagit. Il avait craint une explosion de colère, de protestation, il l'aurait mérité. Mais elle l'avait regardée avec calme, sans vraiment réagir. Elle semblait si lasse… Des cernes noirs couraient sur ses yeux, elle avait bien essayé de les masquer avec de la poudre mais il les voyait bien. Cesare avait senti le désir urgent de la prendre dans ses bras à cet instant, afin de la réconforter et d'effacer cette tristesse fantôme qui flottait sur elle. Mais il avait résisté. Il ne devait pas la toucher, pas autant qu'avant, car il ne savait pas si il le supporterait sans craquer. La simple caresse de sa main avait éveillé tout ses sens et lui avait fait presque oublier ses bonnes résolutions.

L'éloignement serait bon pour eux. Peut-être y verrait-ils plus claires lorsqu'ils reviendrait de France et de Naples. Naples… L'idée qu'elle aille là-bas, totalement livrée aux mains du roi Ferdinand, l'avait glacé. La dernière fois qu'il avait laissé Lucrezia allez seule loin, elle avait subi les pires horreurs qu'on puisse imaginer, entre les mains de ce monstre de Giovanni Sforza. Alfonso d'Aragon était un chien qui gémissait à peine mais Ferdinand était bien plus dangereux et il n'était pas question de laisser Lucrezia sans surveillance cette fois. Alors, il avait chargé l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance et en qui il ne doutait absolument pas de ses capacités, de la protéger et de prendre soin d'elle quand lui-même en serait incapable.

Micheletto. Il l'accompagnerait à Naples et la protégerait de quiconque essayerait de la tuer, fut-ce le roi en personne. Honnêtement, Cesare espérait tout bas que Micheletto soit amené à le mettre à mort. Il n'aurait aucun mal à innocenter Micheletto et le sang des Borgia aura enfin été lavé. Mais si rien n'amène cela, Cesare reviendra pour se venger lui-même. Au moins de Ferdinand. Il fallait qu'il laisse Alfonso en vie, quand bien même cette idée le tenait en horreur. Car il fallait que Lucrezia ait un mari pour ne pas penser à lui. Elle avait aimée ce jeune freluquet – comment, il l'ignorait – alors il faut qu'elle essaie à nouveau. Pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Quand à lui, il était temps de se marier. Il n'espérait pas trouver l'amour en France, bien sur. Une compagne belle, qui apporterait de grandes terres et une jolie somme comme dot, lui conviendrait parfaitement. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait une femme qui saura lui apportez un peu de bonheur. Bien qu'il doute ne jamais ressentir le bonheur idéal, parfait et sans limites que dans les bras d'une seule femme. La seule qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir et celle auquel il devait arrêtée de penser de cette manière.

Pour l'instant, il ne devait plus penser à l'amour du tout. Lucrezia était en sécurité, et c'était l'essentiel. Rien ne lui arriverait tant que Micheletto restera à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et il devait cesser de penser à elle pour le moment. Bien qu'il doutait que cela soit possible. Elle revenait toujours dans son esprit. Mais il devait se concentrer sur les négociations qu'il allait mener à Avignon. Son avenir se construisait doucement, ses rêves étaient tout près de se réaliser. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire, pas maintenant.

Cesare sortit de la tente rapidement montée et se prépara à aller éveiller l'escorte. Il est temps de partir pour la France.


End file.
